ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aynu-kaysey
Testimonials *Soled 90smn/whm. Engaged, flaming crushed for hate. Sneak/Invis and drag back to arrapago zone. Ifrit goes down fast, only lasting 30sec, but flaming crush maxed at 4600. 4 BPs later and 3 zones it was dead. I forgot avatars favor was up, so he might go down in only 3 flaming crushes with it not active. Too Weak!! 0/1 on dagger Jerit/Quetz *Defeated utilizing 2 bst 8 smn 1 cor, dropped a dark crystal. was an insanely hard fight with 5 SMNs and 1 bst, and we wound up wiping due to lack of MP, adding 1 bst 1 cor and 2 smn gave us just enough to win. *I cannot stress how important it is to be at max range if you're a mage >_> poor poor summoners thought they should stand in range... now they're a smear on the mire floor *Flaming Crush deals roughly 2000-2500 damage per usage, it took 7 smns three volleys of flaming crush to end it, placing his HP at roughly 42,000 Hit points *Due to his extremely high evasion, a very decent amount of SMN skill (300+), Evoker's Spats and Summoner's Bracers were needed to land BP's with a decent reliability *At this point and time killing this NM using a DD setup does not seem feasible as he has an extremely fast attack rate, coupled with triple attack and a three hit WIDE cone AOE (players standing to almost the immediate right and left were struck with this weapon skill) *The most effective way to kill this NM, is to have a summoner or a beastmaster pet pull him to the staging point, so that members can zone hate as they need to, and you dont have to deal with undead respawn. *Was killed with PLD/NIN, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, MNK/NIN, RDM/WHM. Killed the PLD and one SAM, the MNK managed to survive with RDM Cure spam. NM does NOT have high evasion; managed to melee him down with little problems. Killed him in the SE corner of the area he spawns in; other mobs won't go there nor aggro at that location. *Duo BLM/NIN and SMN/WHM. Pulled the NM near a zone for Arrapago Reef, was a little chaotic at the begin, then BLM started DoT and Tier IV spell and zone in Arrapago Reef for lose hate and zone out again in Caedarva Mire for DoT and Tier IV again. SMN just Flaming Crush the NM, going out in Caedarva Mire at the same time with BLM (very important!). Darkpearl 02:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Just duo'ed this as BLM/NIN and SCH/RDM. SCH pulled the NM to zone with Sandstorm and zoned any adds. Then it was simply a case of zone, Thunderstorm the BLM and keep Bio on the NM. The BLM spammed Burst II for just under 4,000 damage per nuke so the fight did not take long at all. Very easy fight and it seems you'll have a lot of chances to perfect the stratagey with the drop rate being so low, 0/7 now! *Trio DNC RDM SMN. You can pull him to the corner near the spawn area where Aggro is not an issue. Have tank back face wall, and supports behind to assure safety. Blind Para2 Slow2 all stick. He has pretty high evasion, making DNC Steps somewhat difficult to land, 6-7 / 10 success rate with AF & Relic pieces. DNC needs superb evasion setup & Fandance is a must. SMN used Ifrit to take out it's HP with reliable 2-3K dmg. -----I should note, that it does not "spam" Mangle. Although the term is defined by ones opinion based on frequency of use, I can honestly say he TP's more frequently than an average mob/NM but he does not "SPAM" the TP moves. Prime example of an NM that does that, check out Marquis Sabnock Sixtythree / Alex --Misterfan 13:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC) *The page says that this mob aggroes to Sound and HP. However, It took me out today when i had Sneak on. Looked at me, and Mangled my ass. Anyone else have aggro from sight? Also, Mugged for 29 gil. isz 04:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Duo BLM75/NIN, RDM69/THF(bot). Took to Ashu Talif Zoneline, Bio2 > zone > Thunder4 > Zone > Wait for bio to wear, repeat. RDM stays inside Reef and cures if a mangle sneaks through/refreshes. Thunder4 did ~2500 damage, ~13% for 19-20k total HP. At ~15%, both characters exit, dia (TH) > ES Burst2 for kill. Ashu Talif zoneline recommended over the N reef zone, as Aynu deaggros occasionally on pull and only some Shades aggro a 75 character when retagging. Additionally, the distance from zoneline to nearest mobs is longer. Radec 20:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *Similar to the above BLM/NIN strategy, I soloed this as RDM/NIN. He deagros once on the pull, but once you get him to zone it's just Bio II -> zone -> Thunder III -> zone -> repeat until he dies. It's not wise to try and do Bio II + Poison II between zonings or anything, as he really does have about a 50%+ Triple rate. Easy solo and completely safe as long as you zone between everything you do. A fairly quick kill for a monster his level, too. A well-geared RDM should have no issues with resists. - Byrthnoth 14:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *Relatively easy solo on 99DNC/NIN. I pulled him into the tunnel next to where he spawns after killing the Qutrub in the tunnel to prevent links. His accuracy against my evasion (410+ evasion skill and +20eva from gear) was bad; during the whole fight he only managed to hit me 3 times when my shadows were down and get me into the orange zone. His Triple attack does go off a lot but he barely could take down my shadows. His evasion did not prevent me from landing any steps at all. The fight lasted 5-6minutes, no food/fan dance/ was used. - Nelka 14:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Other notes *Spams Mangle which was one shotting DD's, Mangle can be absorbed by Utsusemi. *TP moves seemed to slow down once 75 Monk with Penance merits landed Chi Blast, however it still managed to pull off several Mangle and Leaping Cleave moves, so perhaps has a combination of Regain (Status Effect) and a very strong Store TP. *Hit a 75 Paladin with Valor Leggings through Sentinel for 70-130 damage, and 230-270 once Sentinel fell. *Easily held by a THF with with full EVA gear using Utsusemi: Ni. *Full evasion build Thief with Mambox2 could not hold over 2minutes. *Fought for well over 10 mins as only tank as thief with Mambox2, Evasion skill 315(while other thf was down). Not just "holding". No cures needed. Never hit once.